


Day 337

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [337]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [337]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 337

When Lady Elegant had prayed for a smooth, quiet week, this was the exact opposite from what she had been picturing. Not that she could really blame Hakwe, the templars and the mages both had the worst possible timing. The only reason Hawke was still free was because he had fought with the templars to purge the demons from the Gallows. That he had only done so to protect the mages in the Circle was, fortunately, a moot point.

A lot of people died and almost nobody had accomplished their goals. The templars had been forced to back off from the Alienage, the apostates had been beaten back from the Gallows and were being hunted through the bowls of Darktown, Hawke had sided against both templars and mages so only the elves were happy with him right now and they had no political power. The only one who had come out on top was Lord Regner who seemed to have negotiated the templars’ withdrawal from the Alienage and was coordinating the defense of the harbor with Aveline. He was looking like a strong leader instead of the controversial fanatic Lady Elegant had intended.

Now, Elegant was in her workshop doing her part to help contain what the mages had unleashed. She was churning out spirit balm and spirit resistance tonics in bulk to ‘donate’ to the templars though they had made it clear she had little choice in the matter. She might have been able to diversify into resistances to other energy types if her ingredients hadn’t spoiled waiting to get into the city. Fortunately the Circle had a supply of rashvine and spindleweed was plentiful.

A knock on her door alerted her to Varric arriving with a case of spirit shards, donated from the merchant’s guild. The dwarf and a young human girl about his height were carrying the boxes together. Varric opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again three times before settling on:

“Well, shit.”

“Anders wasn’t involved in the attack was he?,” Lady Elegant asked. Hawk had more than a few high profile friends, and their actions reflected back on him. Which was a major problem considering half his friends seemed determined to cause as much chaos as humanly possible (sometimes more.)

“Greta and a dozen urchin children swear by the holy fires of Andraste’s pyre that he was healing people in Darktown all day yesterday,” Varric said, meaning Anders was involved but nobody could prove it. “So, is Lord Gumpypants going to be our new Viscount?”

“It looks that way,” Elegant said. “Hawks made the nobles too nervous. We all know he’s protecting us from attack but he is very openly in favour of some big changes that a lot of people won’t like much.”

“Well that’s Hawke for you,” Varric said. 

“We either need to rush in a new candidate or we need to discredit Regner so spectacularly that he can lose to nobody.” Lady Elegant paused for a moment and then added, only half joking, “Do you want the job?”

“Hah,” Varric barked. “Never in a million years will you catch me in the Viscount’s seat. I’m much better as the power behind the throne. I’m sure you understand.”

Elegant nodded and smiled mirthlessly. She would make a terrible Viscount. A decent seneschal, but a terrible Viscount. Hawke had been the perfect face to put forward. When he walked in a room all eyes were on him no matter what he was doing, but now… now Elegant would have to start building someone else up for the part.

“I do have some ideas for knocking Lord Regnar out of the race,” Varric said. “Give me a few hours to talk to some friends and I’ll get back to you.”

Lady Elegant nodded and began crushing up the spirit crystals as Varric and his assistant left her workshop. Trying to put Kirkwall back together was like doing a jigsaw puzzle in a hurricane while under attack from pirates.


End file.
